


Red

by space_squirrel



Series: Warrior Daughter [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 100 Word Drabble Challenge, 100 word drabble, Butcher of Torfan, Drabble, Gen, MEFFW, Red - Freeform, Torfan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: Sophie Shepard encounters the colour red on the same day, six years apart.





	1. Vancouver, March 2, 2072

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paragon red, or how a 17 year old Sophie Shepard (doesn't) deal with her father's death.

It had been 48 hours since Rear Admiral Robin Shepard had been killed by batarians. The past two days were a complete blur - Sophie couldn't even remember the flight from Florida to Vancouver; and with her mom and aunt busy finalizing funeral arrangements she had been left alone, after repeatedly assuring them she was fine.

As it turned out, she was NOT fine, she was completely numb, and in a desperate effort to feel _anything_ , she had found herself sitting in a small tattoo shop, needle repeatedly piercing the skin on her neck as a tiny red robin took shape.


	2. Torfan, March 2, 2178

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renegade red, or, how Sophie Shepard kills a man and doesn't even care.

Shepard launched herself over the edge of a wall, boots hitting the metal grate with an unexpectedly loud thud. She quickly took cover, listening to a rustling noise ahead. Crouching, she moved along the wall, a faint biotic shimmer rippling along her skin.

Soft footsteps approached, and with one swift movement, Shepard grabbed the batarian by the throat, slamming him hard against the wall, a sickening crunch reverberating through the hall as his skull connected with concrete. Sticky red blood pooled out the back of his head, coating her fingers before she released him, walking away without a second glance.


End file.
